


Гадание на картах

by medichka_shani



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистле переворачивает карты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гадание на картах

\- Ах ты, жулило нильфгаардское! – кричит Искра, швыряя в Реефа широченным веером всякой карточной мелюзги. Он с хохотом закрывается локтями, а она продолжает браниться и наскакивать на него, рискуя подвернуть каблуки на скользких рубашках разбросанных по полу карт.  
Рееф уклоняется от острых кулачков, хватает ее за конец намотанного на бедрах шарфа, рывком разворачивает к себе спиной и посылает прямо в обьятия Гиселера, с ухмылкой наблюдающего за их игрой.  
Тот запускает руку в ворох темных кудрей, запрокидывает ей голову. Вглядывается в свое отражение в миндалевидных глазах, заблестевших от желания.  
\- Говорят, кому не везет в картах, повезет в любви.  
Рееф считает выручку. Ассе с ворчанием собирает карты. Мистле сидит у окна, поджав под себя одну ногу, и смотрит на эльфку и атамана с каким-то странным тоскливым выражением.  
\- Кто-нибудь еще хочет перекинуться? – смеется Рееф. Ассе качает головой, мусолит палец, пересчитывает масти. Лезет под стол за недостающей восьмеркой.  
\- Сдохнем же до утра со скуки, - миролюбиво продолжает нильфгаардец. – Тут одно на одно выходит – или дрыхнуть, или играть, или вон, как Кайлей… А может, закатимся к нему на хуторок? Посмотрим, что там к чему?  
\- И испортим ночку евоной девке? – хохочет Ассе. Искра отрывается от Гиселера, чтобы коротко и емко высказать все, что она думает о таких дружках.  
Мистле исподлобья следит за колодой, которую неумело тасуют руки Ассе.  
\- Давайте погадаем, – говорит она негромко.  
\- Опять?! – Искра фыркает, как лесной кот, и прочие Крысы тоже валятся от смеха. Даже Гиселер улыбается. – Снова будем искать по хатам не целованную девицу?!  
С «не целованной» девицей прошлый раз потехи не вышло, потому что двенадцатилетняя дочка солтыса, которую Кайлей вытащил из подпола, ревела белугой и обмочилась со страху, так что подсунуть под нее картишки, «чтоб не врали», не было никакой возможности. Но вот сами ночные поиски спрятанных девок, и шутливые допросы, каким именно местом они не целованы – это да, это селу надолго запомнилось.  
\- Да ну их к черту. – Мистле сплевывает, спрыгивает с лавки и отбирает у крепыша карты. – Можно и так, одна малина....  
Она снимает карты к себе, раскладывает рубашкой вверх, трижды по пять. Отдельно кладет ту, которая расскажет, чем сердце успокоиться. Крысы следят за ней с добродушным любопытством, слегка подначивают. Мистле переворачивает карты.  
Для себя: Сплетни, Удача в деньгах, Пустые хлопоты.  
Для дома: Счастье в семье, Разлука, Дальняя дорога.  
Для сердца: Слезы, Друг, Забота о чужих.  
Что было: Военный, Болезнь, Перемены к лучшему.  
Что будет: Ранняя дорога, Сердечная привязанность, Удар.  
Мистле переворачивает последнюю карту.  
Долго смотрит на даму червей. «Любовь, что ли, какая?» - чешет в затылке Ассе. Искра смеется, запрокидывая голову, демонстрируя всем очень белые, очень мелкие зубы. Рееф разочарованно сгребает карты: «Дурацкий расклад, не боевитый совсем…»  
Дама червей с последней карты смотрит на Мистле. Глаза у нее зеленущие.  
Быстрыми шагами возвращается Гиселер.  
\- Близ хутора, где Кайлей, ниссар видели, - отрывисто говорит он, и Крысы бегом срываются с места.  
Дорога.


End file.
